Fuera de este mundo
by Ayumi Sigma
Summary: Porque no todo es lucha y agresión en la mente del príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

Las horas habían transcurrido lentamente a pesar de que se había esforzado tanto que sus músculos ardían hasta el punto de ya casi no sentirlos. Se tambaleó levemente antes de perder el conocimiento, el peso de 100 G encima de él. Cuando despertó sintió mareo nuevamente pero ya descansado no tuvo problema en levantarse y apagar la máquina. Chistó y frunció el ceño con molestia, por alguna razón el entrenamiento de ese día no había resultado nada fructífero. Recordó a su rival, con cabello dorado y brillante, frunció el ceño con más fuerza, si es que era posible, y salió del recinto furioso.

Al entrar por una de las puertas que daba hacia el patio, camino a la cocina de la casa donde vivía hace unos meses, escuchó a lo lejos la insoportable voz de su anfitriona mientras cantaba. Ya acostumbrado y resignado a escucharla, siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta la nevera y la abrió sin tratar de pasar desapercibido.

-Te he dicho que no abras la nevera... -Vegeta la miró mientras tomaba el líquido helado de una lata de gaseosa, ella nunca podía evitar repetir sin cesar que "no debes abrir la nevera sudado porque te puedes enfermar", pero esta vez no terminó su frase sabiendo que él siempre respondía: "los saiyajines no somos tan débiles". Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y no dijo nada, acabando pronto con la lata y sacando otra mientras el mareo iba dejándolo. La mujer de cabello turquesa y piel de porcelana se dio vuelta y siguió cantando, el guerrero observó su cabello recogido y adornado, y el escote en su espalda y se preguntó por qué estaría tan arreglada; mientras terminaba su segunda lata y la aplastaba para tirarla a la basura, llegó a la conclusión que no le importaba en lo absoluto tal asunto. La mujer, que había estado todo ese tiempo sentada en el suelo al otro lado de la cocina, se puso de pie de repente, llevando un par de tacones en sus manos y pasando al lado de Vegeta mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-Hey. -Le llamó él algo molesto de sentirse ignorado, ella solo se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta. -¿Hay comida? -El príncipe pudo casi sentir el insignificante ki de ella elevarse con rabia a la vez que sus hombros lo hacían también, pero de forma inesperada ella pareció relajarse y la vio darse vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre, querido Vegeta? -Un rubor de molestia cubrió levemente sus facciones de inmediato.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, insolente? -Ya no le fue tan fácil tratarla duramente cuando la tuvo en frente, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa muy sutil y sobre sus párpados podía distinguir una especie de tenue reflejo blanco que hacía brillar sus ojos. Bulma puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Por qué no sales a cenar conmigo?

-¿Salir?

-¿Sabes? Es muy aburrido siempre comer lo mismo y en el mismo sitio, hay tantos platos que no has probado y que estoy segura pueden satisfacer tu apetito... -Vegeta mantuvo el ceño fruncido por algunos segundos, si hasta ahora el día había sido un completo fracaso no veía mayor inconveniente en terminarlo de la peor manera posible comiendo con esta humana. Meditó un momento más y luego suspiró.

-Más te vale que haya suficiente comida. -Bulma aplaudió ruidosamente y lo jaló.

-Vamos, Vegeta, date un baño...te dejaré ropa elegante que ponerte para cuando salgas. -Él se soltó pronto de ella y subió las escaleras por sí mismo. -Estúpido Yamcha, ¿creíste que podías dejarme plantada? -La escuchó murmurar antes de entrar al baño.

Después de haber discutido por media hora porque Vegeta pensaba que el saco y pantalón negros que Bulma había escogido para él eran simple ropa de plebeyo y que un príncipe no podía verse vistiendo tales harapos como "ropa elegante", finalmente había decidido salir así cuando no había podido aguantar más el tono cada vez más agudo en la voz de ella. La mujer había insistido en tomarlo del brazo desde la entrada hasta la sala donde iban a comer, a pesar de todas las veces que él se había soltado, convirtiéndose todo en un forcejeo que hasta había llegado a sacarle una sonrisa por lo ridículo de la situación. La mujer que lo había acogido en su casa era realmente insoportable e incansable en sus deseos de fastidiarlo, pero se había adaptado tanto a ello que ya a este punto sus ganas de matarla no eran tan grandes. Una vez sentados en una exclusiva mesa en el segundo piso del elegante restaurante, frente a una ventana gigante con vista a la ciudad y casi solos aparte de unas cuantas mesas alrededor, Bulma se encargó de explicarle detalladamente cada uno de los platos del menú, incluyendo color, forma, sabor y tamaño; el príncipe guerrero lo agradeció en silencio, apreciaba la capacidad lógica y descriptiva que este indefenso ser podía tener cuando se lo proponía. Cuando el mesero trajo un líquido rojizo y amargo que él apartó de su boca después de solo un sorbo algunos recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, recuerdos de alguna cena levemente parecida a esta, muchos años atrás en el planeta Vegita, risas, compañerismo, la figura de su padre como el centro del lugar. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Bulma y su sonrisa divertida, se dio cuenta que él mismo había esbozado una sonrisa mientras recordaba. Y pensaba que ese día no podría haber sido más patético.

-¿Ni siquiera has comido y ya la estás pasando tan bien? -El hombre de cabello oscuro chisteó y no pudo frenar su lengua para que no hablase.

-Solo me pareció recordar que los saiyajines también hacían esto...cenar... -La mujer frente a él entrecerró los ojos y sonrío.

-¿Y en los demás planetas, nunca cenaste? -Ella apoyó su rostro en sus manos esperando una respuesta, Vegeta tomó otro sorbo del líquido rojizo, ya menos amargo y pensó por un momento.

-Algunas veces estábamos tan hambrientos que el destruir los planetas podía esperar, nos escabullimos en banquetes reales, interrumpimos momentos familiares y todo por saciar nuestro apetito.

-Jaja, qué animales.

-Parece ser una costumbre universal, esto de comer con otros semejantes. -Ella abrió sus ojos levemente y su acompañante pudo leer sus intenciones. -No me refiero a ti como un semejante. -Bulma se rió, acostumbrada a la rapidez con que él podía leer sus pensamientos antes que ella pudiese contraatacar.

-Siempre había querido preguntarte acerca de la vida en otros planetas, eso claro, si alcanzaste a ver algo antes de destruirlos. -Vegeta frunció el ceño pensando por un momento si hablar, no quería admitirlo pero aparte de amar la destrucción y la muerte, su mente calculadora y detallista y su buena memoria lo habían llevado a recopilar información abundante acerca de todos los planetas que había visitado y en muchas ocasiones destruido.

-Por cada plato de comida te hablaré acerca un planeta.

-¡Mesero! -Gritó ella sonriendo.

Vegeta inició hablándole a Bulma acerca de las diferentes pero al final similares formas de gobernar en los diferentes planetas, el guerrero haciendo siempre énfasis en lo ineptos y débiles de los líderes y en cómo habían fallado al no ser ellos los más fuertes física y mentalmente.

-No hubo casi ningún "rey" que no hubiese doblado sus rodillas delante de mí y rogado misericordia. -Relató Vegeta divertido, Bulma torciendo los ojos ante sus comentarios orgullosos. Posteriormente le describió las diferentes razas que había podido conocer, explicándole también con detalle las condiciones climáticas de los planetas y sus teorías de por qué las razas eran de una manera u otra físicamente; le pareció en algún momento verla más concentrada en sus ojos que en lo que decía, por lo que cambió de tema rápidamente hacia la tecnología y armas. No debió sorprenderle que este tema le causaría especial interés, pues a pesar que su enfoque era "al final cuán inútiles habían sido todas estas armas" frente a él, ella buscó un bolígrafo y terminó escribiendo todo lo que le pareció importante acerca de materiales, mecanismos y demás, pudiendo con bastante propiedad predecir las explicaciones de Vegeta y dar razones muy válidas de todo lo que hablaban. Vegeta siempre había escuchado de los demás que Bulma era la mujer más inteligente del planeta Tierra, pero en un momento, después que habiendo devorado 10 platos de comida ya le había hablado de casi toda la galaxia, pensó que era ella quizás el ser más inteligente con el que hubiese hablado en todo el Universo. Y había pensado que ese día no podía ser más patético. La mujer lo miraba de tanto en tanto mientras daba vueltas sin interés al líquido rojizo que llenaba su quinceava copa, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y tenía una permanente sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

-Vegeta... -Dijo casi en un susurro. -No le diré a nadie tu secreto...

-¿Qué secreto? -Preguntó él después de dejar de lado otra parte de lo que la mujer había llamado langosta.

-Que realmente no eres un bruto animal al que solo le interesa pelear, eres prácticamente un erudito... -Después de decir esta palabra ella empezó a reírse tontamente y sin control. -¿quién lo iba a pensar? -Esto fue lo último que ella dijo antes de quedarse recostada boca abajo sobre la mesa, el saiyajin la miró mientras terminaba su plato, después de lo cual la llamo.

-Mujer...mujer...mujer... -Ella levantó su cabeza irritada después de sentir que él la había tratado de despertar con un tenedor.

-Sabes que tengo un nombre, ¿no? BULMA, repítelo... -La mujer de cabello turquesa, con ojos a esa hora caídos y un peinado ya desordenado, se abalanzó sobre la mesa y le jaló las mejillas mientras repetía: "BULMA, BULMA, BULMA". Vegeta, avergonzado, pero entendiendo que ella estaba en un estado más allá de la lógica, se limitó a ponerse de pie y jalarla hacia él para que se fueran.

El aire frío de la madrugada pareció hacerle un poco de bien, la vio caminar, reírse y finalmente acostarse sobre el césped de una jardinera. ¿Sería este estado similar al que caía Nappa cuando disfrutaba de más de los placeres que los planetas que invadían les proporcionaban?

-Vegeta... -Le llamó ella aún recostada sobre la grama, él se acercó, la buena comida le hacía sentirse de alguna manera agradecido con el desastre de mujer que decía su nombre. -Creo que no puedo conducir... -Él sonrió y luego frunció el ceño cuando la escuchó empezar a roncar segundos después, miró a ambos lados, observando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Ya otro día había empezado, con la oportunidad de no ser tan inútil como el anterior, así que lleno de vigor para seguir entrenando y ya cansado de estar en ese lugar tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos de la mejor manera que pudo y se la llevó volando por los cielos de vuelta a la corporación Cápsula.

A estos dos siempre los relaciono con comida xD lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y bla bla bla...

Y bien...más de un año después aquí vengo con 4 capítulos más para este fic...yo estaba de lo más normal cuando me golpearon los Vegebul feels y he aquí este desastre. Si disfrutaste el primer capítulo, tal vez no disfrutes los demás, ya que en estos no me esforcé tanto por mantener a Bulma y a Vegeta en sus personajes (pero, ¿cuál es la personalidad real de Vegeta cuando está con Bulma? La verdad no lo sabemos), aparte no he tenido tanto tiempo para editarlos y aparte solo quería divertirme un poco...Lo siento de antemano, pero espero al menos alguien disfrute esto.

* * *

El orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines nunca pensó que la falta de ventilación sería la causa que lo haría interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero después de 24 horas sin descanso no había podido soportar más el aire ardiente de la habitación. Por tal cosa no había otra persona a la cual culpar sino a la inútil inventora de la máquina. Enojado, como era su estado más natural, arremetió en la casa buscándola. No estaba en el jardín con su madre, ni tampoco tomando el sol en otra zona del patio, no estaba en el segundo piso con su padre, no estaba en su habitación, y en conclusión, no estaba en la casa.

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Vegeta amenazante al científico de bigote y gafas frente a él, el animal sobre su hombro escondiéndose y temblando.

-No sé...Simplemente dijo que quería estar sola y se fue esta mañana. -El guerrero destrozó una mesa mientras salía de la habitación ahora más enojado, bajó las escaleras de un salto y salió de la casa volando a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo algunos kilómetros después pensando hacia dónde se dirigía, no tenía idea de dónde podía estar ella. Pensó por un momento, su ki era tan pequeño que no le veía sentido en tratar de buscarla entre todos los insectos de la ciudad, pero era posible que estuviese con ese también inútil hombre que sí tenía un ki suficientemente fuerte para que él lo detectara. Cerró los ojos por breves segundos para encontrarlo y una vez hallado, se dirigió volando hacia donde se encontraba.

Yamcha no pudo evitar caerse hacia atrás cuando Vegeta apareció de forma inesperada frente a él. Sudor frío corrió por su espalda al ver su expresión fija y molesta que lo observaba, apretando los puños a lado y lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está ella? -Preguntó en voz baja pero amenazante.

-¿Quién…?¿...Bulma? -Puar, quien volaba sobre Yamcha, se posó sobre su hombro mientras este se ponía en pie. Vegeta no asintió, simplemente frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta, Yamcha miró a Puar sin entender qué ocurría. -No sé dónde está. -Respondió con fastidio, Vegeta lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, Puar escandalizándose en el proceso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¿No está en su casa? Pregúntale a sus padres, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. -Vegeta lo soltó dejándolo caer y se fue sin decir más. Una vez Yamcha se aseguró estaba lo suficientemente lejos, lo maldijo gritando.

Cuatro horas estuvo el príncipe surcando los cielos lleno de furia, sin poder contener su molestia por la impotencia de no poder encontrar a un ser tan insignificante. Finalmente se detuvo y flotando se puso a pensar mientras las nubes se movían lentamente a su alrededor, decidió entonces volver a la Corporación Cápsula, lo cual hizo con rapidez. Una vez allí, buscó al padre de la insolente humana y le habló:

-Tú sabes cómo arreglar la máquina de gravedad, ¿cierto? -El hombre se compuso los lentes y lo miró.

-Oh, Vegeta, ¿qué tiene la máquina?

-El sistema de enfriamiento está dañado. -Respondió impaciente.

-Ok, veamos...si estuviera aquí Bulma...debo buscar los planos. -Dijo, subiendo hasta la oficina de Bulma, el príncipe siguiéndole a regañadientes. A Vegeta le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le tomó al hombre encontrar finalmente los planos en la computadora de ella, después de lo cual se quedó en silencio observándolos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo estará reparada? -Preguntó moviendo impaciente el pie.

-No sé...tengo que primero revisar los planos para encontrar el problema… -Dijo con calma el científico. Vegeta apenas gruñó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, ¿por qué tenía que depender de seres patéticos para entrenar? ¿Por qué su rutina se veía frustrada por el capricho de una humana que se creía en derecho de dejar tiradas sus obligaciones con él? Meditaba si debía amenazar de muerte al científico para que se apurara, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia un papel junto al teléfono, era un panfleto con la imagen de un edificio, unas lagunas de agua muy azul, y la letra inconfundible de la insolente garabateando unos números. Tomó el papel en sus manos, tratando de no arrugarlo y se dirigió nuevamente al hombre de la casa.

-Oye, necesito ir a este lugar. -Le dijo mostrándole el papel. -¿Una de tus máquinas puede llevarme?

-Pues claro, Vegeta, todas nuestras naves cuentan con sistema de navegación, solo debes indicarle al autopiloto el destino y te llevará. -El hombre sacó una cápsula y se la entregó. Vegeta la tomó y salió volando por la ventana, activándola una vez afuera.

Tal y como le habían indicado, la nave encendió e inició su viaje hasta el destino solicitado por Vegeta. Pese a que la idea de las cápsulas era tan práctica, Vegeta no había encontrado en el Universo ningún otro planeta donde se les hubiese ocurrido llevar la portabilidad de las cosas hasta tal extremo, de verdad se encontraba viviendo con una familia de seres muy inteligentes, pensó, pero por ningún motivo debían creer que él dependía de ellos. La nave se detuvo en algún momento y anunció que habían llegado a su destino, por lo que el príncipe no tardó en bajarse y guardar la cápsula en su bolsillo. Cerró sus ojos un momento, después de observar el alto y moderno edificio que se erigía frente a él, si de verdad ella estaba allí, debía ser capaz de sentir su ki. Se concentró, tratando de recordar el color y la sensación particular de su ki, después de haber estado tanto tiempo con ella, debía ser capaz de reconocerlo entre las llamas casi imperceptibles de todos los seres acumulados en ese sitio. Pasados unos segundos, la ubicó, estaba muy arriba, y abrió sus ojos sonriendo. -Te encontré, sabandija. -murmuró.

Después de ubicar un lugar desde el que pudiese volar hacia ella sin que los demás lo vieran, el príncipe del reino ya inexistente despegó, no tomándole más que breves segundos encontrarla. La vio, recostada sobre una silla, junto a una de esas lagunas azules, en el último piso del edificio, completamente sola, y sonrió pensando en la mejor manera de asustarla, se decidió a bajar lentamente y aparecer frente a ella. Al parecer, Bulma estaba dormida o con los ojos cerrados, ya que no reaccionó ante su aparición, por lo que se vio forzado a hablar.

-Con que aquí estabas, insolente. -Bulma gritó y se cayó de la silla cuando lo vio.

-Ve…¿Vegeta? - Dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros, todavía sentada en el suelo. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó mientras respiraba con dificultad. -Me asustaste, gran idiota… -Siguió hablando poniéndose la mano en el pecho, y notando de repente que estaba en vestido de baño, se levantó y caminó a buscar una bata para cubrirse. Vegeta se interpuso en su maniobra.

-¿Para dónde crees que vas? -Bulma se cubrió con las manos como pudo y se sonrojó levemente ante la impertinencia de su visitante indeseable. -Te atreves a irte, dejando tiradas tus responsabilidades conmigo, insolente. -Ella alzó la mirada con furia.

-Yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo.

-¿Ah no?¿Cómo se supone que entrene si la máquina de gravedad está dañada?

-No es mi cochino problema, ¿para qué la dañaste? Si al menos la usaras como deberías.

-Es una máquina inservible e incompleta.

-Pues entonces búscate otra. -Le dijo ella apretando los puños con molestia. -Si es que crees que la puedes encontrar en alguna otra parte del Universo, idiota.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? -Le preguntó Vegeta lleno de ira, las venas en su frente hinchadas, el viento a su alrededor empezó a moverse. Bulma tragó en seco, reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo. -Insecto inservible, me tomaría menos de un segundo matarte.

-¿Y luego qué? -Dijo ella en un susurro, pero desafiante. -Después que me mates, ¿qué piensas hacer? No hay nadie más en este mundo que pueda construirte una máquina que pueda ejercer tan alta fuerza de gravedad y mi papá se negará a trabajar con el asesino de su hija, entonces, cuando te encuentres sin tu máquina, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Destruir todo el planeta? ¿Y luego? ¿Con qué nave vas a irte al Universo a buscar otro planeta donde entrenar? -Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras la ira alcanzaba límites insospechados en su mente.

-Te voy a matar. -Le dijo cortante, acercando una mano hacia ella. La mujer no se permitió retroceder.

-Hazlo. -Le dijo en un susurro. -Estoy acá porque quería estar sola, por un par de días, ¿es eso mucho pedir? Tú no controlas lo que hago. Estoy molesta y quiero estar sola, así que ni si me obligas voy a reparar tu estúpida máquina. Y si te sigues metiendo conmigo, me pondré de un humor peor, y menos voy a reparar tu estúpida máquina. -Vegeta detuvo su mano cuando vio que algunas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de ella, como tiernas cascadas en una piedra limpia y pura. -Lárgate. -Le dijo ella todavía con rabia, y se dio vuelta entrando al cuarto y cerrando la gran puerta de vidrio y cortinas tras de sí.

Bulma se desplomó en el suelo de la habitación, respirando agitadamente, apenas entendiendo que había insultado y amenazado a un asesino interestelar, cerró los ojos esperando que en cualquier momento él entrara y la despedazara, pero no sucedió. Pasaron varios minutos y él nunca entró, temerosa, Bulma caminó con lentitud y corrió levemente la cortina para mirar hacia la terraza del penthouse donde se estaba alojando, Vegeta se había ido.

Al otro día, su sorpresa fue menor cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente frente a ella, flotando sobre la piscina mientras ella nadaba.

-¿Vegeta? - Dijo ella ya con menos molestia que el día anterior.

-Tu padre dice que se dañaron los condensadores que están en el circuito de encendido. -Bulma lo miró por un momento, queriendo gritarle nuevamente, pero suspiró y pensó por un momento.

-Esos condensadores los tuve que mandar a hacer, y ya me gasté los que tenía de repuesto. Debo pedirlos nuevamente, pero tomarán un día en estar listos. -Bulma nadó hacia la escalera de la piscina y vaciló antes de subirlas, miró a Vegeta, nuevamente se sentía avergonzada de estar frente a él en vestido de baño y él la observaba intensamente, con los brazos cruzados. La mujer de cabello turquesa subió rápidamente y poniéndose una bata entró a la habitación. -Voy a hacer una llamada. -Anunció. El guerrero bajó finalmente al nivel del suelo y dio algunos pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba hablando en algún idioma incomprensible, y después que colgó observó una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro. -Estarán listos mañana en la mañana, ¿está feliz su majestad?

-¿Feliz? -Dijo él riéndose sarcásticamente. -Eso quiere decir que perderé otro día más de entrenamiento por tu incompetencia. -La científica se limitó a torcer los ojos y suspirar.

-Ok, ok, ya puedes irte, y si mi papá necesita algo más dile que me llame a la habitación, igual ya todos saben dónde estoy. No es necesario que usted, príncipe, se tome la molestia de venir hasta acá. -Vegeta frunció el sueño pero luego sonrió.

-No es molestia. -Dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo, ella sin la menor de idea de lo que eso significaba. -Ahora, mujer, teniendo en cuenta que mi día está arruinado, creo que me quedaré aquí para que tengas muy presente las inconveniencias que me está causando tu incompetencia. -El saiyajin se quitó las botas, camisa y guantes y se zambulló en la piscina sin decir más nada. Bulma tragó en seco, ¿en qué se había metido?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Seguimos? ¡Sí! ¿Paramos? ¡No! xD

* * *

Suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros era todo lo que se podía percibir en el ambiente, eso, y los gruñidos de Vegeta mientras hacía levitar el agua de la piscina a su alrededor. Bulma había decidido no decir más nada, solo debía esperar hasta el otro día, por lo que volvió a sentarse a tomar el sol junto a la piscina y leer un libro mientras el tiempo pasaba. No había logrado leer más de dos páginas en la hora que llevaba Vegeta ahí; primero la distrajo la cantidad de tiempo que él permaneció bajo el agua sin salir, e incluso se acercó a la piscina preocupada de si estaría bien, el saiyajin se burló de ella, recordándole cuán superior era su raza; posteriormente, Bulma se había asombrado de ver cómo Vegeta había creado una esfera de aire que lo contenía en el centro de la piscina, y se puso de pie para observarlo ya que el guerrero tenía los ojos cerrados, él había abierto los ojos de repente y ella se había caído a la piscina del susto, y por supuesto, el saiyajin se había burlado de lo tonta que era. Así, Bulma decidió poner la silla de espaldas a él, pero no podía evitar espiar de tanto en tanto, realmente se admiraba de lo maravilloso del poder de Vegeta, de que más allá de la destrucción, pudiese incluso manipular las leyes naturales.

-Mujer. -Le llamó él, ella no volteó intentando ocultar que solo hace un momento lo estaba observando.

-¿Qué?

-Ven acá. -Ella se levantó dubitativa, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con sus pantorrillas sumergidas en ella. -Siéntate - Le dijo y ella obedeció. Al instante, una esfera brillante de agua salió de la piscina y flotó por encima de los dos, moviéndose lentamente hacia Bulma, la luz del sol la atravesaba formando pequeños y hermosos arcoíris, la científica no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción, y de reojo le pareció ver a Vegeta mirándola fijamente. La esfera flotó sobre la mujer para terminar cayendo intempestivamente sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ahhh...estúpido! -Gritó ella mientras el guerrero real se reía incontrolablemente. Bulma le empezó a dar débiles puños en sus pectorales mientras se reía también. -¿Acaso eres un niño? -Vegeta le sostuvo las muñecas suavemente, como deteniéndola, mientras se seguía riendo. El contacto de sus manos la puso nerviosa, y el saiyajin pareciendo notarlo la soltó rápidamente. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Bulma se levantó, y acomodándose la bata un poco abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a algunos hombres que dejaron dentro de la habitación lo que parecían unos carros con varias bandejas. Bulma cerró la puerta y volteó hacia donde estaba Vegeta, moviendo lentamente las piernas en el agua. -Ven a comer, animal. -Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Obviamente, la cantidad que Bulma había contemplado como suficiente, no lo había sido. Ella había tenido su parte y terminaba su postre de frutas y helado, mientras Vegeta seguía devorando los platos principales del otro lado de la mesa.

-Ya no voy a pedir más comida. -Advirtió ella. -Van a creer que acá se está hospedando un elefante. -El saiyajin observó los platos que todavía le faltaban por terminar y respondió.

-Ok. -Dijo mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca. -Guárdame postre. -Ella apenas sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Trataré. -Dijo, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Vegeta estaba actuando extrañamente decente con ella, otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella sabía bien que él en cierto modo necesitaba de su inteligencia y dinero para poder seguir entrenando, pero lo había considerado muy orgulloso para realmente aceptarlo y estar allí comiendo tan tranquilamente con ella. De tanto en tanto lo veía sonreír, no maléficamente sino casi como si estuviera feliz, tranquilo, y no podía evitar sonreír también.

-Esta comida es mejor que la que hay en tu casa.

-Obviamente, acá hay varios cocineros internacionales, en mi casa solo está mi mamá, los robots, yo.

-Tu comida es la peor.

-Hey.

-No es fea, simplemente es inferior a las demás que mencionaste.

-No en todo puedo ser la mejor. -Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Esa línea parece que me la hubieras robado.

El saiyajin se fue por unas horas después de haber comido, tiempo en el cual Bulma pudo darse un baño y descansar. Estando sola nuevamente recordó el porqué estaba ahí, la depresión empezó a abrazarla una vez más, y suspiró con frustración. No podía creer que había perdido tantos años de su vida junto a Yamcha, que se había equivocado y él se había burlado así de ella. "Todo es tu culpa, Bulma, siempre estás muy ocupada siendo rica y maravillosa para prestarme atención y por eso pasó esto", recordó sus palabras y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, ¿cómo se atrevió a culparla por su infidelidad?, "eres una mujer fría y vacía, nunca me diste el calor que buscaba", pero si ella le había dado todo de sí, ¿cómo podía decir tal cosa? ¿Acaso Yamcha nunca había entendido su personalidad? Ella no podía ser domada, pero sí le había dado todo de sí, todo su corazón. Cuando recobró la conciencia, ya el cielo se había oscurecido, se levantó algo desorientada y vio la figura de Vegeta fuera de la habitación, junto a la piscina, caminó a ponerse unos jeans y luego salió.

-Vegeta. -Lo llamó, él volteó, tenía otra ropa, un buzo negro y jeans, parecía haber estado en casa de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Iba a ver una película…¿quieres…acompañarme? -Bulma se sintió algo estúpida al preguntar, seguramente le diría que no, pero nuevamente, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Y por qué ella sentía alivio de verlo nuevamente? Vegeta pareció meditar un momento y luego caminó hacia donde ella estaba, mirándola intensamente, sin ella saberlo estaba observando sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Ok. -Dijo entrando a la habitación, ella lo siguió. -¿Qué es una película?

-¿Ustedes no tienen películas? -Preguntó Bulma curiosamente mientras él se acostaba en la cama, su corazón dio un salto, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde se iba a sentar ella entonces? -Ya has visto la televisión, ¿no? Proyecta imágenes de sucesos reales y también de historias inventadas, una película es una historia que es actuada por seres humanos.

-Qué estúpido, ¿por qué hacen eso?

-Para divertirnos, emocionarnos, con historias diferentes a nuestra realidad. -El saiyajin se limitó a chistar. Bulma seguía de pie, buscó el control y encendió la televisión, dirigiéndose a un canal pago, ingresó sus credenciales y buscó una película que a él le pudiera interesar. -Creo que tengo la película perfecta para ti.

Finalmente, Bulma se había sentado del otro lado de la cama, lo cual no causó que Vegeta se inmutara en lo absoluto. El Saiyajin estaba acostado, con su brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza como almohada, mientras miraban una película de Bruce Lee. Ella estaba sorprendida de que él parecía realmente interesado y hasta le hacía preguntas sobre el significado de determinadas situaciones. Tres películas después, el sueño empezaba a vencer a Bulma, y se quedaba dormida por ratos, hasta que Vegeta la despertaba con alguna nueva pregunta. Cuando los créditos de la película empezaron a moverse en la pantalla al ritmo de la música, Bulma volteó hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

-Ya está bien, ¿no? -Le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados, el movimiento tranquilo de su pecho mientras subía y bajaba le indicaba a la científica que se había quedado dormido. Bulma sintió sorpresa y curiosidad de verlo en un estado tan vulnerable, otra vez, pero esta vez no por haber sido herido, sino por haber estado desprevenido, frente a ella, quien realmente no era ningún tipo de amenaza para él. Entonces, por segunda vez en su vida, Bulma se permitió observarlo largamente, apreciar la curva perfecta de su nariz, su barbilla, sus cejas tupidas y relajadas, los músculos de su cuello y pecho que se perdían bajo la camisa que vestía, sus labios, pequeños y entreabiertos, y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él para admirarlo más de cerca. Sí, Vegeta era en extremo atractivo, todo el tiempo, sin falta, pero en ese momento, vulnerable y en paz, a ella le parecía todavía más apuesto.

-¿Qué haces? -Le preguntó él sin abrir los ojos.

-Nada. -Respondió ella echándose hacia atrás, él abrió los ojos y le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera moverse más. Bulma miró sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y luego lo miró a los ojos por algunos segundos silenciosos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó él. -¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

-Si te digo seguramente te burlarás.

-Ja, no me interesa tanto lo que me digas como para hacerlo… -Bulma frunció el ceño y pensó si decirle o no.

-Terminé mi relación con Yamcha.

-¿Quién?

-El hombre de pelo corto y cicatriz en la cara que siempre está conmigo, lo mataste una vez incluso.

-Ah, ese.

-Así que, estoy acá tratando de relajarme y olvidar mis penas, y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, Vegeta? -Vegeta le soltó finalmente la muñeca y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Ya te lo había dicho, estoy aquí para fastidiarte ya que tú fastidiaste mi día con tu incompetencia. -Bulma lo miró fijamente y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Pero tú sabes que no me fastidia tu presencia, ¿cierto? -Vegeta sonrió con algo de malicia. -Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. -Respondió él secamente. Bulma se levantó de la cama, rompiendo el contacto visual con Vegeta, pero sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras buscaba una botella de vino y unas copas, volviéndose a sentar al lado de él.

-¿Quieres?

-Ni creas que vas a tomar eso otra vez.

-¿Ah?

-La última vez que tomaste ese líquido te estabas comportando de forma vergonzosa y hasta…

-¿Hasta qué?

-Nada, simplemente no vas a tomarlo. -Le dijo quitándole la botella sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papá? -Le dijo mientras trataba infructuosamente de quitarle la botella. Vegeta la echó hacia un lado, fuera del alcance de ella, y los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de furia. -Vegeta, dame la botella. -El saiyajin se limitó a arrancar el corcho con sus dientes y tomarse la botella en un trago largo e ininterrumpido. -Noooooo…¿por qué? ¿Cómo puedo estar desconsolada sin tomar vino?

-Ya cállate. -Bulma se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el teléfono.

-Voy a pedir otra. -Amenazó infantilmente, y antes de que pudiese terminar de marcar, Vegeta le quitó el teléfono de las manos riéndose. Bulma comprendió que todo lo que estaba haciendo era divertirlo, y suspirando se devolvió a la cama y se recostó boca arriba, magullando entre dientes. Vegeta volvió también a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, fijando su mirada nuevamente en sus ojos turquesa. -¿El amor existía en tu planeta? -Le preguntó ella sin mirarlo, el saiyajin apretó los labios y torció los ojos. -Es decir, ¿la gente se casaba? ¿Tenía familias?

-Por supuesto, es apenas natural. En el caso de los saiyajines, ya que hombres y mujeres tenían la misma fuerza, eran asociaciones entre seres de capacidades muy similares, genes fuertes...relaciones de conveniencia. -Le indicó Vegeta. -Para poder tener hijos fuertes que ayudaran al crecimiento y evolución de nuestra raza. -Vegeta apartó la mirada cuando notó que ella se la devolvía con ojos pensativos.

-¿Sin amor?

-No sé, yo no creo en tales idioteces.

-¿Pero si crees en asociarte con alguien? -Vegeta tragó en seco, no entendía hacia dónde iba ella con sus preguntas.

-No creo que exista una mujer cuyas capacidades me igualen, así que no tendría sentido.

-¿No quisieras que existiera? La mujer perfecta…

-La mujer perfecta -Repitió irónicamente el príncipe. -Fuerte, competitiva, valiente…inteligente, hermosa, terca…-Las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja. -...astuta...adinerada…-Bulma sintió su rostro enrojecerse, ¿acaso la estaba describiendo? -No necesito eso en mi vida en este momento. -Finalizó él con voz dura. Bulma se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama, acercándose a Vegeta para mirarlo a los ojos, él retrocediendo levemente.

-¿Tú crees que…? -Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, así que decidió mejor mirar hacia otro lado y no terminar su frase.

-Serías perfecta si fueras una saiyajin. -Le dijo Vegeta, Bulma sintió su corazón acelerarse, y no quiso voltear por temor a lo que encontraría en los ojos de su acompañante. Vegeta se levantó de la cama y sin que ella pudiese decir nada, abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia la terraza y se fue volando.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh gosh...Vegeta está tan OOC oh gosh.

* * *

La exitosa empresaria regresó a su casa a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, y golpeándose la frente todo el camino desde la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa mientras se repetía mentalmente "cálmate, cálmate, cálmate". Después de saludar a su padre, abrió la caja que había llegado hace poco y que contenía los condensadores por cambiar, se pusó un overall y con la caja bajo su brazo, se encaminó hacia la máquina de gravedad. Todo el camino hasta allá estuvo mirando de lado a lado, lo más disimulado posible, buscando a Vegeta, pero no lo vio. Sin perder tiempo, verificó que no hubiera nadie dentro de la máquina, se dirigió a la caja de breakers y apagó toda la alimentación del recinto, después de lo cual abrió el compartimiento donde se encontraba el circuito de encendido del sistema de enfriamiento, y tras haber retirado algunas tarjetas, encontró que ya su padre había retirado los condensadores dañados y colocó los nuevos. Puso todo en su lugar, levantó los breakers y entró a la máquina para encender el aire acondicionado. Dejándolo así, salió del recinto y se encontró a Vegeta de frente, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y él le sonrió levemente.

-Ya está arreglada su cámara de entrenamiento, su majestad. -Le anunció, y echándose hacia un lado le dio paso para que entrara. El saiyajin la miró un momento y luego entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bulma no vio nada en sus ojos, vergüenza, aprecio, deseo, odio, nada, ¿cómo podía actuar como si nada mientras el estómago de ella se retorcía de solo verlo? Tomando la caja, la mujer de cabello turquesa se dirigió a la casa suspirando.

Los días siguieron como habían transcurrido en los últimos meses, el príncipe de los saiyajines entrenaba día y noche, Bulma se ocupaba en algunos proyectos pendientes, su madre hacía panecillos para todos y su padre había estado en la ciudad vigilando la producción de un importante pedido que habían recibido hace algunas semanas. Bulma no había visto a Vegeta, por lo que muy seguramente todo estaba bien con la máquina, por momentos recordaba a Yamcha, pero el dolor se hacía menor con cada día que pasaba, no dejaría que nadie la menospreciara, ni la hiciera sentir dañada o incompleta. La normalidad se rompió dos semanas después cuando Yamcha visitó la corporación Cápsula, su presencia no era bienvenida, pero la señora de la casa lo dejó pasar al no tener idea de lo que había ocurrido. No había pasado una hora cuando Bulma subió corriendo a su cuarto y no se sorprendió siquiera cuando se encontró con Vegeta en el pasillo, apretó el rostro intentando contener las lágrimas y siguió caminando, pero él la tomó por la muñeca, no permitiéndole avanzar.

-¿Quieres que lo mate? -Le preguntó con voz seria, Bulma volteó a verlo, su expresión no indicaba que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡No! ¿Eso es todo lo que hay en tu cabeza? Yamcha no merece morir solo por esta tontería. -La mujer no pudo contener más las lágrimas y estas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos a borbotones, bajó el rostro tratando de huir de la mirada fija del saiyajin.

-Pero si él dejara de existir, ¿no se acabarían todos tus problemas?

-No, así no funcionan las cosas, cuando decides amar a alguien sabes que esa persona te puede lastimar tanto como tú la puedes lastimar a ella. Es natural y no implica que nadie deba morir por ello. -Respondió, su voz sonaba más nasal de lo normal. -Suéltame, por favor. -Le dijo ella sin mirarlo todavía y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no seguir llorando. El saiyajin suspiró y la jaló hacía él. -Vegeta. -Se quejó ella con desesperación, él tomó el rostro de ella con su mano libre y la hizo mirarlo.

-Eres un humana débil y patética. -Bulma frunció el ceño. -Tan diferente de una saiyajin. -Bulma trató de liberarse del agarre en su muñeca, se sintió molesta de que justo en ese momento volviera él a traer el tema a colación.

-No me interesa ser una saiyajin.

-Pero ¿sabes? Las mujeres saiyajin tenían todas ojos y cabellos oscuros y facciones fuertes. -Vegeta acarició levemente el cabello de Bulma. -Este...cabello turquesa…- Luego secó las lágrimas de ella con el reverso de su mano. -Estos ojos azules…Esta...piel suave -Le dijo mientras tocaba sus hombros. -Nada de esto lo tenían ellas. Nadie en el Universo, de hecho. -Bulma dejó de llorar a causa de la impresión que le causaron las palabras de Vegeta. -Tú, debilucha y patética mujer, eres lo más irresistible que hay en el Universo entero. -Bulma tragó en seco. -Así que deja de amargarte la existencia por lo que pueda hacer o decir la basura con la que andas. ¿Me entiendes? -Bulma asintió sin decir palabra. -Cuando estás de mal humor no trabajas bien y aparte, a tus ojos no les queda el rojo. -La científica estaba anonadada, con el rostro hirviendo y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Vegeta la soltó finalmente, pero ella no se movió, lo vio acercar su cuerpo al de ella sin saber todavía qué hacer. El guerrero la abrazó con una suavidad de la cual ella no lo creía capaz y ella lo abrazó de vuelta, dejándose consolar por el calor de su musculoso cuerpo.

-No sé si dices todo esto para burlarte de mí, pero...gracias, Vegeta. -Bulma lo sintió gruñir con frustración sobre su cuello y luego sintió sus labios que le hablaban muy cerca.

-Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida y ¿crees que me burlo de ti? Insolente… -Bulma tembló cuando sintió que Vegeta le daba un beso en el cuello. -No sé qué puedo hacer para decírtelo más claramente. Cuando te olvides del imbécil con el que andabas, dímelo y estaré dispuesto a demostrarte cuánto me quiero burlar de ti.


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero aprovechar el último capítulo para agradecer a **dinas'moon353** quién con su review me sembró la duda de si debía seguir esta historia :D. Y ahora bien, el último capítulo.

* * *

 _Solo para revivir_

 _Derretirme una vez más_

 _Mirando tus ojos negros_

Las siguientes semanas fueron extremadamente confusas para Bulma, se le había presentado un problema cuya ecuación no podía definir y por lo tanto no hallaba una solución. Aceptar la propuesta de Vegeta o no aceptarla, esa era la cuestión. Su corazón latía enloquecido de solo pensar en él, pero su mente le gritaba que cometería un error. Sí, le atraía, le encantaba toda su personalidad antipática y malvada; sí, a veces lo espiaba mientras entrenaba porque verlo haciendo flexiones era una ocurrencia sublime; sí, no podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios en su cuello; pero no, Vegeta no estaba hecho para una relación seria. "Es tu ego, Bulma Briefs, este sexy pero frío alienígena te ha dicho que eres lo más del Universo y te lo creíste" se repetía a sí misma. "¿Pero si fuera solo deseo se hubiese preocupado por tratarte tan tiernamente?" Le respondía su corazón, "al fin y al cabo a quién le importa si no tienes nada serio con él" le decía otra parte de su mente. La científica andaba atormentada y pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres para evitar oportunidad de estar a solas con Vegeta en las pocas ocasiones que estaba en la casa. Extrañamente, en las últimas semanas el saiyajin los acompañaba a cenar al menos una vez por semana después de entrenar, no decía nada, no la miraba, pero estaba allí, exponiendo a Bulma a sus músculos hinchados por el ejercicio como la más irresistible de las carnadas.

Habiendo pasado un mes desde aquel día, los padres de Bulma habían decidido tomar un viaje, y a pesar de los ruegos de ella de que no la dejaran sola, sus padres se fueron. La muy genial empresaria decidió entonces invitar todos los días a alguien: Krillin, Milk, Gohan, el maestro Rochi, no se cansó de invitarlos a pasar todo el día en su casa. Cuando llegaba la noche, ya nadie podía protegerla, y cuando oía a Vegeta saqueando la cocina en el primer piso, se debatía entre la idea de hablar con él o quedarse donde estaba, siempre le ganaba la cobardía. Una mañana calurosa se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio cuando una onda de fuerza hizo vibrar la casa por unos segundos, ella se levantó asustada y revisó que todos los sistemas de la casa se encontraran operando con normalidad, la computadora principal le indicó que algo pasaba con el cuarto de gravedad. De inmediato, encendió la cámara y alcanzó a ver a Vegeta acostado en el suelo, pero la imagen empezó a distorsionarse hasta que la señal se perdió, la gran inventora no perdió el tiempo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la máquina, abriendo con desespero la caja de breakers externa y cortando toda la alimentación al cuarto; al hacerlo, otra onda de fuerza se sintió haciéndola tambalear. Enseguida, Bulma, cubierta en sudor frío, intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada por dentro. -Me lo imaginé. -Se dijo a sí misma, y buscando en su bolsillo sacó una llave maestra que ingresó en la puerta y le dio lugar al compartimiento con la palanca de apertura manual. Siguió sudando mientras le daba vueltas a la palanca y observaba a través del vidrio el cuerpo de Vegeta que yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo. Después que logró abrir la puerta, entró con cuidado evitando algunos equipos y monitores que se habían deformado y estaban por lo suelos.

-¿Vegeta? -Lo llamó sentándose en el suelo a su lado y dándole vuelta con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. -Vegeta…¿estás bien? -Empezó a sentir que se formaba un nudo en su garganta cuando él no se movió y nerviosamente intentó encontrar su pulso y respiración. -Ve-Ve...Vegeta… -Instantes después, él inhaló con fuerza y levantándose del suelo se arrodilló, después de lo cual empezó a toser descontroladamente, como si hace mucho tiempo no hubiese respirado. -Vegeta.. -Lo llamó Bulma acercándose, a él pareció tomarle unos segundos reconocerla y enfocar sus ojos en ella.

-Bul…¿Mujer? -Se corrigió al instante, aun en una situación tan vulnerable no la llamaría por su nombre, ella se sonrojó notando su gesto y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de verlo sano y salvo.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó con voz dulce.

-Sí, creo...estaba entrenando y creo que presioné por error algunos botones, la gravedad aumentó y perdí el conocimiento… -Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho y otra en la cabeza. Bulma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él con preocupación. -Me duele mucho la cabeza. -Agregó él mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Voy a llamar a un doctor, por favor espérame aquí. -Dijo Bulma después de ponerse en pie.

-No necesito un doctor, solo dame un momento. -Respondió él mientras seguía respirando profundamente, finalmente pudo levantarse y Bulma se apresuró en tratar de ayudarle. -Déjame. -Le dijo él con fastidio y ella frunció el ceño con molestia.

-No sé para qué me preocupo por ti, siempre estás haciendo desastres.

-No es el momento para esto. -Le reclamó él y lo tomó por sorpresa que ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, gran imbécil. -El saiyajin se apoyó contra la puerta para poder mantener el balance y la abrazó de vuelta. Ella levantó el rostro unos momentos después, y por primera vez en un par de meses lo miró a los ojos. -Vegeta… -Dijo en un susurro y acercó su rostro al de él. Antes de cerrar sus ojos le pareció ver las mejillas del guerrero levemente enrojecidas. El primer encuentro de sus labios les causó escalofríos a los dos, y Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que cerrar también sus ojos y entregarse a lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Los dientes se chocaron y las bocas se movieron sin ningún tipo de sincronismo ante la desesperación de las contrapartes. El saiyajin tuvo que apartarse segundos después y gruñó con molestia.

-Tenías que...querer hacer esto...después que quién sabe...cuántas gravedades..m-me cayeron encima. -Le reclamó a Bulma jadeante, el accidente de la cámara de gravedad le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Estás sonrojado. -Se burló Bulma con una sonrisa.

-¡Me estoy ahogando! -Gritó él y empezó a toser al instante. La científica se burló y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él le dio repetidos besos en las mejillas. El saiyajin chisteó.

-¿Acaso era la primera vez que besabas a una terrícola?

-Tú eres la única...que es medianamente...digna de ese honor. -Respondió todavía con dificultad, y abrazándola le dio un beso en la cabeza. Las dudas e interrogantes se disiparon de la mente de Bulma Briefs, sí, seguramente con Vegeta todo sería extremadamente difícil, pero no había razón o lógica que pudiera oponerse a la atracción fuera de este mundo que los juntaba.

* * *

Ayer estaba viendo una OVA de Dragon Ball Z y resulta que las mujeres saiyajin sí tienen el cabello y ojos de colores diferentes a negro jajaja...qué vergüenza, lo siento. Digamos entonces que Vegeta mintió para conquistar a Bulma jajajaja xD...Si gustan dejen sus reviews y favs, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
